A Perfect 10: A Reylo AU
by Starlight217
Summary: Rey, a competitive elite gymnast, is constantly low balled by Kylo Ren, a hard ass judge. When Rey approaches him, things turn. This is as much a gymnastics fan fic as it is a Reylo fanfic. It has scenes that as NSFW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey was getting ready for the meet. She had been preparing for this moment for months and months. This was the gymnastics meet that would decide whether or not she would make it onto the World Team. Rey was hoping for her highest scores on vault, which would seal her fate. Her floor and beam were solid and she always struggled on bars. Every gymnast had a weak event and a strong event. For Rey, her strongest even was always floor. She moved with grace and danced like an angel. Her tumbling was powerful and solid, just like she was. She entered a new universe once her music started playing. She always scored her highest on floor. It was the event that got her into gymnastics in the first place.

Rey was incredibly nervous for this meet. She knew she had to do well in order for her dreams to come true. Rey had been an orphan as a child and was bounced around from foster home to foster home. The only real home she'd ever had was her gym. Her coach, Luke, was the closest thing she had ever had to parents. Her teammates were the closest thing she'd ever had to family. Specifically, her counterpart on the men's team, Finn. He was her closest friend. Finn and his boyfriend Poe were the only two people who truly knew and understood Rey. She didn't know where she would be with them, or Luke, or the gym, The Resistance Training Center, or the RTC.

"Rey, are you ready?" she could hear Luke asking from behind her.

Rey took a deep breath and turned and smiled at Luke, "Yes. I think. I know. I'm ready," she said as confidently as she could. She would be competing alongside her 2 other teammates today, Rose and Phasma (who always tried to beat Rey). Rose and Rey had a good relationship. They always cheered each other on and tried to encourage one another. Phasma was all about herself. She didn't care how Rose or Rey did, as long as she did better.

Rey, Rose, Phasma, and Luke walked into the facility and onto the floor, trying to take it all in. Rey looked around. No matter how many times she did this, it always took her breath away. She couldn't believe she was standing here. The three women took the floor and started their warm up routine. Rey always had her eye on everything. She noticed the crowd getting bigger and bigger, she noticed the judges walking in, she noticed the other competitors coming in. Then she saw him, Kylo Ren, the toughest judge on the circuit. She groaned audibly.

"What's up," Rose asked her, hearing her noise.

"It's him," Rey replied, nodding over the where Ren entered.

"Oh no," Rose agreed. Phasma only smiled, knowing they Kylo Ren didn't like Rey or Rose.

"Oh good," said Phasma under her breath.

This was a 3 day competition. Today was only day one. Today all three girls would compete on each event. They would try to qualify for as many event finals as they could on Day 2. On Day 3, the top 5 competitors from Day 1 would compete in an All Around for the 3 spots open on the World Team. Rey was hoping to qualify for 3 events in finals (everything but bars) and the All Around competition.

"WARM UP IS OVER, GYMNASTS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR FIRST EVENT," the voice over the intercom announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey marched over to Beam. That's where she would be starting today. She was confident on beam. Her routine had a decent amount of difficulty and she was mostly confident in her skills. She always scored in the mid to high nines. Anything less than that and she would be in danger of not qualifying. She hopped on the beam for warm up and started with her most difficult skills. She breathed in and counted to herself "1, 2, 3, GO" her inner voice stated. She sat back into her back handspring and went hard for the layout step out at the end. She landed square and solid and took in a deep breath. She then popped on her tippy toes and breathed again, running for her front toss. The blind landing always threw her for a loop, but she landed solidly. She warmed up her turns and jumps here, knowing she needed a breather from her acro skills. Her last acro pass was a switch leap into a side ariel. She needed these two skills to connect and her warm up was solid. She went for her dismount, a round off double back, and was done with her warm up. She felt good and was ready for the moment. She noticed the Kylo was judging vault and took a breath of relief.

After her whole squad was warmed up, the competition was underway. She was fifth in the rotation so she had some time. Normally, she would visualize her routine and clear her mind, but she felt an intense stare from across the room. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kylo's eyes on her. When he noticed she was looking, his pale face blushed and he turned his attention to vault.

Rey shook it off, cleared her mind, and visualized her routine. It was finally her turn. She stepped up to the beam, a wave of confidence wash over her and she saw the lead judge salute. She mounted the beam and got ready for her routine. It feels like an eternity and a split second, all at once. Her routine ended with a solid dismount. When she was done, she heard the audience applauding and took a breath. Remembering to breathe was the hardest part of this sport. She worked through the routine in her head. She had a pretty solid routine, her dance was spot on. She had one sizable deduction in her front toss. She hated that landing, but it was only .3 off. That still gave her a 9.7 start value. She was expecting a solid 9.4 or 9.5 for that routine.

The score flashed over the big screen as a 9.455. She was excited. It was visible on her face. She was ready for floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Floor was as good as it always was. She warmed up and competed. She disappeared into her own world as her music played. Her three tumbling passes were strong and high! She competed floor with confidence and a smile. The judges always loved her floor routine. Luke had called in an outsider to choreograph it. She scored a 9.85. She always scored a 9.8 or above on floor. So far, she was feeling good!

She had vault next. She was not feeling as confident. She knew that Kylo was judging vault and he was always so hard on her. She knew he was Luke's nephew, but that they had a falling out young. Maybe he took it out on her. But he was never hard on Phasma or Rose, just Rey.

She warmed up. She had to have two different vaults to qualify for event finals. Her first vault she was going to compete was the harder of the two for her. She was doing a handspring front full . She warmed it up. She stepped outside the line on her landing in her warm up. That wasn't ideal, it was a .5 deduction. Her second vault was a yurchenko double back. This one she had in the bag. She warmed it up perfectly and shot Kylo a smug look as she walked away.

It was her turn to compete. Kylo was the head judge at Vault, he looked at her down the runway for an uncomfortable 5 long seconds before he saluted. She saluted back and took off down the runway for her handspring front full . She approached the vault with power and speed and grace and hit the board hard. She could feel her hands reach the mid mark on the table and blocked through her shoulders to repel off the table. She started flipping and twisting simultaneously and could feel her rotation a little under. She pulled even harder to compensate. When it was was time to land, she opened up, took 2 steps and finished. Each step was a small deduction, but she felt pretty good about the vault. She walked back to the run way to approach for her second vault. She had to wait for the score on the first vault. It flashed, 9.2. Lower than anticipated, but still ok.

She looks down at Ren, who has a smug look on while he salutes her. She ignores it and runs down the runway for her yurchenko. She runs hard and nails her vault. Even Kylo couldn't deny that. Her score flashes, 9.5, She was mad. She deserved a higher score. She shot Kylo a look of disdain and got ready for bars.

Bars was her toughest event. She managed to get through her bar routine with minimal issues. 9.3, which was a great bar score for her. All in all, she was happy with her days performance. At the end of the day, she had come in fourth, which mean she got to compete at the All Around competition, and she qualified for even finals first on floor, third on beam, and fifth on vault. Last on vault, but she got another chance the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was back in the locker room with Rose at the end of the meet, collecting her things and getting ready to go home.

"You got jipped," Rose said, referring to her vault score. "Your yurchenko was beautiful."

"Thanks," Rey replied. "I'll get them tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Rose said, jogging out of the locker room. Rey was the last one in there. She was strategizing how to improve her scores for even finals tomorrow. When she finally realized how long she had been there, she scooted out of the locker room quickly. All the lights were off and it felt creepy. She walked into the gym to see it had emptied, almost emptied. She looked around and saw one judge left, Kylo Ren. She was going to just walk away, but felt as though she needed to confront him.

"Excuse me," she said, rather shortly. "My name is Rey," she started with.

"I know who you are," Kylo responded. His voice was deeper than she expected it to be and she was taken aback. She stood there looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh.. right.." Rey stammered. She didn't like feeling like this. She didn't often get flustered or intimidated. She was a strong young lady who held her own. "Why do you hate me?" she asked. Only after it came out realizing how childish it seemed.

Kylo Ren smiled slightly, mocking her juvenile words. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"You always score me tougher than any other competitor," she started in on him. "Is it because of Luke? You hate Luke so you hate me? Or is it me? Is there something about my face that you don't like? Or my body?" she started rambling.

Kylo Ren stood up. He was VERY tall, which she hadn't noticed from afar. "Hate. That's a strong word," he replied. "How can I HATE someone that I don't know?" he asked. "No no no Rey, I don't hate you at all. Luke, I hate. But that has nothing to do with this," he said in a very calm manner.

"Then WHY do you judge me so much harder than every other competitor?" she spit at him, seering with anger.

"I see potential in you," he answered slowly. "I think you could be fantastic, with the right training," he answered.

"So this is about Luke, " she said with a smug smile. "I have great training, thank you very much."

"Let me help you," he said.

"What?" she replied. "You?" her eyes widened. "What do you know about coaching vault?" she asked, sounding like a child again.

"Well, I know how to get you more height in your handspring front full so that you have more time to rotate. I know that if you added a little more into your yurchenko you could probably do a full in double to really boost that score," he replied, looking at her, watching her jaw fall open. She was kind of cute. He cursed himself for such a thought.

After she had pulled herself together, and after much contemplating, she responded, "Let's say I'm willing to hear what you have to say, why would you help me?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, without giving a response, and answered, "Get on the runway."

She thought for a minute, put her bag down, took off her warm up suit, and went to her spot on the runway. Kylo was stacking mats around the vault and shouting instructions. After 4 or 5 drills from his set up she asked him, "Kylo, where did you learn all this?"

His response surprised her, "Call me Ben. I use Kylo as a judge name. I don't want it to interfere in my personal life. I was a competitive gymnast growing up. After an injury, I got into coaching, and then judging," he vaguely replied.

"Where did you train?" she asked him.

"Enough chit chat, lets try the front vault. Use the drill to pop off faster and stronger and try the rotation. Make sure you pull in tighter to your left shoulder to rotate faster," he said to her. She nodded and hit the runway, fast and hard. She used what he had taught her and felt herself fly higher than before. Her rotation was quick and she stood it up, stuck.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelled in disbelief. She ran over to Kylo, well Ben, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging this substantial man before realizing what she was doing. He stepped back immediately recoiling from her touch. She unwrapped her arms and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Um thanks," she said, feeling uncomfortable and intimidated again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She collected her things and headed back to her hotel room. She bit her lip, thinking about her encounter with Ben. She couldn't get him out of her head. There was something about him. It was the way he was secretive and shy, yet confident and smug. She couldn't stop picturing his large body and his patient teaching approach. He was so gentle with his corrections, being cautious to not make her feel badly and to help her improve. She took an uber back to her hotel. She was mindlessly playing on her phone and thinking about Ben when her car stopped. "Here ya go," her Uber driver said.

"Thank you," she said, leaving him a hefty tip and hopping out of the car and into the lobby.

"Rey!" she heard as she entered the lobby. She looked over to see Finn, Poe, and Rose at a table in the hotel bar. She walked over to chat with them.

"Hey!" she said.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked. "Rose got back over an hour ago! We've been waiting for you!"

"Oh, I wanted to get a little late night training in before event finals tomorrow," she answered, unsure if she should tell them about Ben.

"Overachiever" she heard Finn say, with a smile.

"Well I'm exhausted, I'm going to head to bed!" She said smiling.

"Your awfully smiley tonight," Poe noticed.

"Just a good day's work," she replied and waltzed off toward the elevator.

"Ugh, there he is," she heard Rose say to the boys.

She looked up to see Ben, entering into the lobby, fiddling with his keys. She didn't know he was staying at the same hotel. He looked up and saw her, and looked back down and kept walking. She pushed the up button on the elevator, and it felt like it took an eternity for it to come while she stood in silence next to Ben. DING. It finally opened and he held the door and waved her in. She entered followed by Ben. The door closed slowly.

"Thank again, " she said to him once the doors were closed.

"You were an excellent student," he said, without looking at her.

"You were an excellent coach," she replied, staring up at him.

He smiled at her compliment but didn't look down at her. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the door opened. Kylo exited and turned around to face the elevator. He held her eye contact the entire time the door was closing. It was the first time he had looked at her in the eye since their awkward contact in the gym. It made her giddy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kylo couldn't shake this girl. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she hugged him in the gym. He had backed away from her hug, being taken by surprise. He wasn't used to being touched. Since he left the gym, he was kind of a loner. He had trained at a gym called The First Order. He didn't tell Rey because he knew it was Luke's rival gym. Coach Snoke had seen greatness in him. After a career ending injury to his knee, he had taken up coaching. He was particularly skilled in coaching, and Snoke had taught him to coach through fear. He hated Snoke's way of doing things, but didn't have enough courage to stand up to him. He had to find a way to get out of the gym and judging was his key. He was one of the youngest elite judges in the circuit. He was a mere 29, most elite judges were well into their 40s, so he didn't have a lot of friends in the judging circuit. He kept to himself mostly.

The interaction with Rey tonight was the most contact he'd had in a long time. He didn't know why he recoiled, it was almost a reflex. He couldn't stand the thought of how Rey must have felt after that. This girl was all he could think about. He knew it was inappropriate, and he knew he was too old for her. She must have been, what 19? 20? He was 29. Nothing about this was feasible, but it didn't stop him from thinking about her.

Once the elevators door closed, Rey smiled. Then she realized she should have also exited the elevator as she was also on floor 3. The way he had stared at her so intensely, she couldn't move. The elevator started to move up and she had to press the 3 again. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, picked up a few people, and then she rode it down to 3 again. This time, when the door opened, she got off.

She was floating to her room. She put her key in the lock and pulled it out and turned the door knob. Nothing happened. She tried again, nothing. Frustrated, she tried one more time. When she entered her key, this time she felt the door knob open, but from the inside. When the door opened, it was Ben, shirtless. Confused he stared at her.

"What are you doing here," she asked him when she regained her composure.

"I was going to ask you that same thing," he said back.

"This is my room," she answered, nose in the air.

"Actually, it's mine," he said, showing her the room number 302.

"Oh shit!" she replied. "Sorry! I'm 304. I must have been distracted." she replied.

"Wait!" he called to her, "If you are on this floor, why didn't you get off the elevator with me?" he asked, smiling and toned.

"Umm, uhhh.. I was visiting a friend," she responded, dumbfounded.

He only smiled, watching her walk to the room next door and enter her room. "Looks like we're neighbors this weekend," he said, smiling. "Good night, Rey."

"Yeah, neighbors, Night!" she said back, mortified. She closed her door and looked at their adjoining wall, leaning her forehead against it. "Stupid" she said to herself. She jumped in the shower and put on her pajamas and climbed into bed thinking about shirtless Ben. It didn't take her long to drift off the sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She awoke early the next morning. She wanted to eat some breakfast and head over to the gym. She went to the hotel lobby to get some food. Egg whites, some fruit, and a couple of strips of bacon. She had a lot to prepare for and she wanted to flip her vault again before finals. She was pulling up the Uber app on her phone when she spotted Ben across the lobby. He was staring at her again. He got up and walked toward her. "Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Um yeah, sorry again for trying to get into your room last night," she said, crunching on her bacon.

"No worries, " he said, stealing a piece of bacon off her plate. "When are you heading to the gym?" he asked, nonchalantly, as if they had been buddies for years.

"Now,", she said. "I want to do some extra beam work and flip my vaults again.

"Let me give you a ride," he offered. "I'm heading in for a judges meeting anyway," he informed her.

"Well, ok," she said, clearing her plate and standing up to follow him. He walked into the parking lot and escorted her to his car. He came around to her door and opened it for her before letting himself in the driver's side.

Once the car ride was underway, he asked her, "Why are you alone? Why aren't your parents driving you? Most gymnasts have their families here with them, " he pointed out.

"I don't know my parents. I've been orphaned since I was very young. These people are my family, so I guess they are here, in a way," she answered, smiling to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, " he said, looking a little flustered.

"Oh please, don't worry about it," she said, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes before arriving at the gym. "Thank you for the lift," she said, gathering her back and getting out of his car. "I appreciate it," she smiled at him. He looked at her, smiled back, and headed off for the gym.

She walked with him to the door. He opened the door, let her in in front of him, and then entered the gym. There were already a few gymnasts and most of the judges were in the back getting ready to have their meeting. He walked to the back of the gym without a second look at her and sat down for his meeting. Rey walked over to the floor to warm up. She was distracted and knew that warming up floor would take her to the zone she needed to be in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

She stretched and warmed up thinking about Ben the whole time. She had so many questions. Why had he decided to finally warm up to her? What if she hadn't approached him? Why was he helping her? She had a hard time focusing on her warm up. She saw Rose and Phasma enter the gym. They had both qualified in two event finals. They came over to the floor and were a welcome distraction. They finished their warm up and stretching and Rose and Rey started to tumble. Phasma went to beam, since she didn't qualify for floor.

Ben was supposed to be listening to the Meet Referee talk about fair scoring and certain deductions, but he had a clear shot of Rey on the floor and was having a hard time listening to him. The way Rey's body moved on the floor was like nothing he had ever seen before. He was blown away by her grace and beauty, her power and strength, and the balance she had between the two. Every now and then, Rey would look back at the judges meeting and the two would lock eyes for some very intense short seconds.

Rey could feel Ben looking at him. Evidently, so could Rose. "Why does Kylo Ren keep looking over here?" she asked, disdain in her voice.

"I don't know, " Rey answered, looking over to catch his eye again.

"He's probably looking for deductions in our routines," Rose replied.

"Ha, yeah probably," Rey said awkwardly, catching Ben's eye once again.

They continued to tumble, going through each of their tumbling passes a few times and their more intricate dance passed. Those were Ben's favorite passes. The way her body moved gently into a leap or jump and her pure power and flexibility in the actual skill. It was like watching an angel dance. Rey knew he was staring, and it made her work that much harder. She wanted to jump a little higher and tumble a little stronger.

Rey decided she would go to vault next. She knew he'd want to see her progress and therefore she could maintain his attention. "I'm headed to vault," she told Rose.

"Ok, I'm going to warm up bars," Rose told her. Rose was a bar champ, unlike Rey.

"Sounds good, see you after," Rey told her and walked to set up her vault. Ben watched her every move. He watched her walk to the vault and set up his drill. He watched her power as she ran down the runway and executed his drill perfectly 3 times. He watched her set up for her handspring front full. She shot him a nervous look before walking down the runway to her starting spot. His eyes comforted her and told her to go for it. She took a deep breath and went for it. She had so much air, more than last night even, and landed totally stuck. He nodded in her direction. She smiled and set the vault up for her second entry.

After she was done warming up vault she trotted to beam. Phasma was still there.

"Where did you learn that drill?" she asked Rey with contempt in her voice.

"What do you care?" Rey asked back.

"I don't" Phasma responded. Even though Rey knew she did. "I'm going to vault," she said and walked away.

Rey warmed her beam up and went back to get ready for the meet. Phasma, Rose, and Rey marched out together and began to warm up together. Rey watched the stadium fill up and could hear the announcers talking about event finals. Rey was hoping today to place in the top two on Floor and top three on Beam. She was not sure what to expect on Vault. Yesterday, her scores averaged a 9.35 and she was just hoping to see an improvement. She watched all the judges walk out and saw the Ben was on the Bar panel today, he wouldn't be judging her. That was both a relief and disappointing at the same time. She heard the announcers direct them to her first event.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The meet went quickly and smoothly. Rey placed first on floor, which was a surprise to no one. Rose placed 3rd. Rose took home first on bars. Rey took second on beam, Phasma beat her. It was vault the pleasantly surprised her the most.

When her vault time came, she decided to switch her order and do her yurchenko entry first. She hit all her marks and set up nice and high. She double back was flawless and she scored well, a 9.55, which was a bit higher than yesterday. She backed up and prepared for her handspring front full. She knew this was going to be better than yesterday. She approached with power and confidence. She could feel herself soar high into the air and pulled her full at the exact right moment. She knew with confidence where she was in the air and opened for a perfectly stuck landing. She finished strong and saluted her judges. All she could do know was wait for her score. She nervously gathered her warm up suit and her bag and sat. She looked over and caught Ben's eye. His half smile said it all. She looked up and saw that she had earned a 9.8 for her vault. She was ecstatic! That meant her average was a 9.675. It was over .3 higher than yesterday! She couldn't wait for awards. She ended up taking 2nd on vault.

After the meet she took her time in the locker room on purpose. She exchanged pleasantries with the other athletes and told Rose to go ahead of her. She wanted to work on her bar routine before all around finals. Rose looked suspicious but left without too much pressure.

Rey waited a bit longer than she figured she had to. She was really hoping that when she wandered back into the gym, Ben would be there. She had no way of knowing for sure. She walked out of the locker room, wearily, and into the gym. She was going to stay and get some bar time in regardless of Ben. She turned the corner into the gym, holding her breath. When she saw Ben sitting at this judged table, she breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up immediately when he heard her come in, and let a smile escape from his lips.

"Rey" he said to her, not knowing what else to say. Why did this young girl make him so insecure?

"Hi," she greeted him, looking more confident than she actually felt.

"Your vault, " he stammered.

"I know!" she responded. "Hey Ben," she said, less secure, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything" he responded, quicker than he meant to.

"Would you take a look at my bar routine? Your coaching was spot on for my vault," she said to him, not making eye contact.

"Of course, I'd be absolutely delighted," he said with a bigger smile than intended.

Rey put her grips on and showed him her routine.

He knew part of her problem was her shape in her handstands. She was taking a killer deduction on every handstand she attempted that didn't hit the correct shape. He also knew he'd have to do some hands on coaching to get her shape correct.

"Your shape" he started, "in your handstand, it's off."

"Ok," she answered him, "How can i make it… on?" she asked, shyly, knowing he'd have to physically manipulate her body to teach her shapes.

"Um, here" he said grabbing a floor bar, "Kick to handstand," he ordered. She obligingly did as he told her. "When you are up here, round your lower back more," he told her, placing his hand in the small of her back. She rounded her back into him. Feeling his hand on her back took her breath away. They stayed there for a moment longer than necessary and she came down.

"How can I get to that shape out of cast and free hip though?" she asked.

"I have a drill," he told her. He got busy setting something up around the low bar. She watched in awe as he worked slowly and smoothly. "Come here," he ordered again in that low voice. She walked toward him. "Before we get on the bar, let me walk you through the motions," he reached out to her and she went to him. They were facing each other now. He placed one hand on her waist and one on her shoulder, mimicking the motions she would make on the bar. His gentle push and pull on her body made her feel things she didn't intend to feel. They both stopped and made eye contact.

"Ben," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he said to her. Then he leaned in and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben and Rey immediately pulled away. "I'm.. so...sorry" he breathed out, turning his face away from hers.

"Don't be sorry," she replied, reaching her hand out to his face, so she could turn it back. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin, he recoiled again. "Oh," she said quietly to herself.

"No," he replied. "That's not what I meant," he said loudly at her back as she walked away from him. "Rey!" he yelled.

She didn't want him to see her cry. She walked out quickly and went out front to get an Uber back to the hotel. She couldn't believe he kissed her and then was disgusted by her touch. She kept playing the scene back in her head. Where did she go wrong? She thought he wanted it too. She heard the door behind her open and knew it had to be Ben. She averted her eyes.

"Rey," he said, very gently. "I'm sorry, please at least let me drive you back," he said. He held his hand out to her, "Please," he said again, quietly.

She didn't take his hand and her Uber pulled up. She got in the Uber without looking back at Ben. Her ride back to the hotel was weepier than she wished it to be. When she got back she stormed through the lobby and went right to the elevator. She walked directly to her room and slammed the door shut. About 5 minutes later she heard the door next to her slam shut as well. She knew Ben was back. She thought about going over there to apologize for being so mean and talk to him about what happened. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she should. She didn't want their to be any awkwardness between them tomorrow.

She pulled herself together, grabbed her key, and knocked on his door. He opened the door quickly, shirtless again, "WHAT" he said loudly. "Oh, Rey," he said.

"Hi," she said, not knowing quite what to say, "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked him.

"Please, come in" he said, stepping back to open the door to her.

"Ok, I want to apologize," she started, "for being so mean to you back there, I shouldn't have ignored you like that, I just didn't want you to see me crying, " she admitted to him, finally looking up at him. His eyes were red and swollen.

"Rey, please I am the one who should be apologizing," he told her, he took her hand and walked her to his bed so she could sit. "I was so stupid," he told her, sitting next to her.

"I guess it was stupid to kiss me," she said, looking down sharply.

"NO!" he almost yelled. "That's not what was stupid," he got off the bed and kneeled down in front of her, "I was stupid when I broke it off and when I recoiled at your touch," he looked up at her, his eyes big.

"Why do you keep recoling at my touch," she asked him.

"It's not you!" he retorted. "It's my own personal issues. I've never felt anything like your touch before. It took me by surprise. That's all," he admitted to her. She could tell it was hard for him to say.

"Well I came to apologize and I did, so… have a good night," she managed to sputter out and stood up off the bed.

"No! Don't go, please don't go," he said to her. "I don't know what it is about you, I can't stop thinking about you, your touch and your body, it's all I have been able to think about for 2 days, Rey, " he pleaded with her. "I know, I know, I'm an old man and I'm really reaching here, but Rey, please don't go," he begged of her, those big eyes staring at her again.

"Age has nothing to do with it, I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions," she said standing up, realizing that having to state she was an adult made her sound childish and what point was she proving. He was all she could think about, too.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking," he quietly said, embarrassed that he had been so vulnerable. He got up to escort her to the door. When he stood up he was face to face with her again. This time it was Rey that reached out and grabbed him. She took him by the waist, pulled him close to her and kissed him hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was as if a force came over Ben at that exact moment. He picked Rey up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her nimble body over to the bed and laid her on her back, climbing over the top of her. He unzipped her jacket and started to remove it. Her bare shoulders became exposed and he breathed over every inch of her skin that he could see. She was squirming around underneath him. Patience was not her strong suit. Once her jacket was off, he started to tug at the straps of her tank top. He slowly, painfully slowly, dropped each strap down and over her arms. He shimmied the tank top over her head, exposing her breasts and stomach to him. He stopped to admire her gorgeous body. His hands started to explore her bar torso. He leaned down to kiss her hard.

She reached down for his belt while he was kissing her and started to undo it. Once the belt was done, she unbuttoned his black pants and brought down his zipper. He pulled up from her suddenly, looking at her like he was about to explode. He stood up and ripped the rest of his clothes off. His naked body was now on display to her. She climbed out of his bed, and pushed him down this time. She slowly started to pull down her pants, maintaining eye contact with Ben. She could see his already erect penis, stand up even taller. It made her want him so badly. She repeated her action with her panties this time. She slowly shimmied out of them, revealing her body to him. He reached down and started to stroke himself at the sight of this beautiful woman.

That was enough for her. She climbed back on top of him and planted a big kiss on his mouth, letting herself sit down and feel his cock grind up against her. He let out a soft moan into her mouth while they were kissing. In one swoop, he flipped her on her back. "I need to taste you" he breathed into her, slowly scooching himself down the bed. He planted a few well placed kisses on her inner thighs and the bottom of her stomach.

Her breathing was picking up and she couldn't hold in her moans any longer. "Uggghhhhh Ben," she moaned through gritted teeth. After he heard that, his will power let him down. He kissed her throbbing pussy and tasted her wetness. "Oh my god, Ben!" she said loudly. Her encouragement was more than enough to keep going. He licked her and kissed her and got more and more ravenous as he went. He opened her up and let his tongue explore inside her. She tasted sweet and powerful, exactly how she behaved. He couldn't get enough. "Ben, Ben, Ben," her moans picked up in speed in volume. He focused his attention on her clit. He kissed it and licked it and used his fingers to keep her dripping wet. Her head dropped back and he could feel her close to orgasm. He went hard and fast, "Don't stop, please" she begged. He didn't slow down. He could feel her pussy start to tighten around his fingers and he kissed her clit one more time before he felt her cum on his hands. "OH BEN" she screamed as her pussy loosened and she shook a few times.

He lapped up her juices slowly and methodically, getting a different moan out of her each time. "You are so sexy" he paused to tell her. He finished licking up every last juice he could find. "Rey," he said to her, unsure of what to say next. "I want you," was all he could come up with. He growled it under his breath at her.

"I'm all yours," she said to him, not breaking eye contact or touch. He kissed her hard, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. It was a huge turn on and she could feel herself get wet again. "Ben, take me, take me," she pleaded with him. He picked her up and sat himself down against the headboard.

She climbed on his lap and lowered herself down onto his quivering dick. He had a full view of her stunning body this way. She took about half of him, before moving back up again. His eyes rolled back in his head. "Ohhh Rey" he growled again. "Oh, you like that," she whispered in his ear, breathing hard on his neck. She took more of him this time, slowly, before moving herself back up again. "Yes, baby, I do" he said to her, with an intense stare. "How about this?" she asked, dropping suddenly over the entire length of his erect member. "UGGGHHH" was all he could manage to grunt as she sat down on him, taking his whole manhood inside her. "You're dirty" he said to her, placing his hands on her hips and rocking in time with the pace she set.

"Me?" she asked innocently before landing a kiss on his mouth that felt like it could move mountains. She upped the pace a little more and he rocked in time with her. He felt her clench her muscled around him and realized she was orgasming again. "OHH BEN" she managed to get out before finding her pace again. He reached up and put his hands on her beautiful breasts. "Rey, oh Rey," he said to her. He couldn't manage anything else. He was so close to his brink.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "cum for me Ben, please, I want to feel you fill me up," it was all the encouragement he needed. "UGGGHHHH" he grunted as he came inside Rey. He thrusted a few more times inside of her before she rolled off of him onto the bed next to him. They both lay there in silence breathing hard. He reached over and grabbed her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Rey's phone alarm went off early, per usual. She rolled over to shut it off and realized she was still in Ben's hotel room. She smiled to herself as she slowly woke up and sat up in bed.

"Good Morning," she heard a deep raspy voice say. She looked up to see Ben, showered and ready for the day.

"Good morning," she sleepily replied. "Early riser?" she questioned.

"Usually," he answered.

"Well, I better go get ready," she said to him. She rolled out of bed, naked, and started to gather her clothes to put back on.

"Wait, Rey," Ben said, approaching her suddenly. Before she could respond he kissed her hard and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer into the kiss. "Good luck today," he winked at her. She composed herself and walked out of his room. As she was getting ready for the day, it was Ben that occupied her thoughts. She managed to get through her morning and then go down for breakfast. She grabbed a banana and headed out the door of the hotel. She saw Ben waiting at his car. She walked up to the car and he opened the door for her to enter. They drove to the gym, hand in hand, in silence.

When they arrived and got out of the car, they went their separate ways. Rey had a meet to focus on. Even though they didn't get as far as they wanted in the training on bars last night, she did get that one drill out of him and decided it was a good way to start the day. She set the drill up and ran it a few times. She climbed on the bar set and put the drill to use. It definitely helped her body shape in her handstands.

The meet began and she could see Ben on the floor panel. If she wanted to be on the world team, this was her chance. Top three all around gymnasts made the world team today. Her rotation started with vault today. She flipped her Yurchenko with confidence and then competed her handspring front full with more air than she'd had before. She averaged a 9.7 between the two vaults. She was feeling a sudden wave of confidence today.

Her next event was bars. She was the most nervous for bars, but knew she had a leg up with her shaping today. Her routine went off better than expected and she took a tiny step on her double back dismount, leaving her with a 9.45, her highest bar score ever! She was thrilled.

She went to beam next. She started her routine strong, and ended even stronger. Her confidence soared. Each time she performed another skill, she got stronger and stronger. She ended with a solidly stuck dismount and pulled a 9.85 on her beam routine. She was on fire today.

Her last event was floor. She knew Ben was on the judging panel. It motivated her and terrified her. She stepped onto the floor, facing the judges, made eye contact with Ben, saw him smile, and her music kicked on. She felt like she was giving a private performance to Ben, like he was the only spectator. It pushed her to give the best performance of her life. Everytime she looked up, he was there, encouraging her. While she waited for her score, she stared at Ben. She couldn't pull her eyes off of him. She heard the applause before she looked up and saw the score. She couldn't believe her eyes, a perfect 10! She broke down into tears and wanted to run up and hug Ben, but she settled for Rose.

Rey ended up as the All Around champion. She secured her place on the world team. All her dreams were coming true. As the meet died down and the interviews ended, the stadium cleared out and Rey finally had a minute to breathe. She was collecting her things when she felt his presence behind her. She turned around, saw Ben, and ran into his arms.

"You did it, kid" he said to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ben," she whispered to him, "Will you be at worlds?" she asked, hopeful.

"Looks like we will get to spend a lot more time together," he said to her, with a huge smile on his face. She hugged him tighter and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm falling for you, Ben" she told him.

"Don't worry, I'm here to catch you," he responded, kissing her forehead. They walked out of the gym hand in hand and headed to his car.


End file.
